Under the Stars
by proudly-fanvergent
Summary: Just a cute oneshot in which Adrian has a suprise for Sydney, which includes gelato. Lots of Sydrian fluff!


**A/N This is exactly the same as before, only a few added sentences here and there. Plus I've had it edited.**

**I was laughing the entire time I wrote this. **

**All characters belong to Richelle Mead**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Under the Stars

It was rare that Sydney Sage had spare time and nothing to do. All this term's homework and assignments were done and Miss Terwilliger hadn't given her any extra supernatural homework.

She could always spend time with her sister Zoe, but today –this afternoon, to be precise-she found her sister's robotic, Alchemist attitude suffocating and constricting.

She sat at her desk, still pondering over what to do, when a certain vampire princess came bursting into the room.

'Sydney! Are you doing anything at the moment? I really need your help with something.' Jill was panting, obviously having run all the way to Sydney's room.

Sydney glanced at Zoe, who was sitting at her desk in their dorm room and typing out Alchemist reports.

'Of course Jill, what do you need?'

'Come with me, it's urgent!' Jill exclaimed. She ran out of the room, skidded to a halt, and jogged back to Sydney's doorway. 'Put something nice on! I'll meet you outside by the car.' And just like that, she was gone, leaving behind a very bemused Alchemist.

'I have to take care of this Zoe will you be okay until I get back?' Sydney quickly got up from her chair and threw on her purple button up shirt – the one she knew Adrian liked.

'I'm an Alchemist now. I can take care of myself,' her sister answered insolently. Zoe and Sydney recently had an argument about their parents' impending divorce, leaving both sisters furious with the other.

Sydney sighed and went downstairs to see what on earth Jill wanted.

* * *

'Jill, is everything okay? Is it Adrian?' Sydney inquired anxiously.

'Yes, everything's just perfect and yes, it had something to do with Adrian.' Jill was leaning against the car, looking as if nothing had caused her to freak out earlier.

'Just get in the car and drive to Adrian's place. He wants to see you. Now.' Jill pushed a confused Sydney into her car, and leaned in through the open window. 'He has something special planned. Have fun. _Now go_!'

'But what about curfew?'

'I've had that taken care of. Your excuse is that there's been a family emergency and you're needed right away, and will probably stay over at our _brother's _house. Stop wasting time Sydney and _go!_'

Sydney stepped on the gas, intimidated by Jill's ferocity, and sped towards her boyfriend's apartment.

* * *

Adrian was leaning against the Ivashkinator when she arrived. The setting sun made his hair glint like gold and his green eyes seemed to sparkle with impishness. He was wearing his AYE shirt, which made her laugh, and was watching her with a small smile.

Sydney got out of her car and walked towards him. The sight of him in the red-orange rays made her breath catch in her throat. She had missed him so much. They'd seen each other over the past two weeks at Clarence's but not for more than a few minutes. Sydney couldn't even sneak out to see him with Zoe watching her every move.

'Good afternoon, Sage, I must say you look stunning, as always,' said Adrian, raking his gaze over her body.

Sydney shivered and bit her bottom lip. 'Hi,' she whispered hoarsely. Just being near him had her aching to kiss him.

He pulled her into a much needed hug, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pressing her body close to his.

Sydney lifted her head and kissed him – just the slightest brushing of lips. It sent a tingle of electricity through her and she kissed him harder, needing to taste him. Adrian slanted his head and put equal pressure against her lips. Their tongues battled for dominance as they explored each other's mouths.

They were both breathing heavily by the time Adrian managed to tear himself away from her.

'We shouldn't get carried away... I have a surprise for you.' He touched his forehead to hers.

'You know I don't like surprises,' she murmured.

'Don't worry, it's a nice surprise. Plus you get me all to yourself tonight.' Adrian smirked. He turned and opened the door, gesturing with one hand. 'Your carriage awaits, milady.'

Sydney got into the car and turned toward him as he got in and started to drive. The road was devoid of all cars, with my twists and turns. It was unrecognisable to her.

'Where are we going?'

'It can't be a surprise if you know what's going to happen, Sage. Trust me with this.'

'Can you at least give me a clue?' Sydney was intrigued, to say the least, since she had never been in this type of situation before.

'We're going to eat dinner,' was his vague reply, his eyes focused on the road.

'...Come on Ivashkov, that doesn't even count as a clue,' Sydney scoffed.

'If I tell you any more, you'd figure it out in no time with your genius mind.'

'Fine, but can you at least tell me how long it will take to get there?'

'Actually... We're here.' Adrian got out of the car, leaving Sydney confused for the second time that evening. The area was familiar, and Sydney saw that it was the place where she practised throwing her fireballs with Miss Terwilliger. Well, she guessed. The sun had set and there were only dark shaped visible, but she was sure of her location.

Sydney started to follow him, but Adrian's voice rang out in the autumn air. _'Don't move a muscle_ Sage!'

'What are you doing back there? I can't see in the dark you know.'

'Be glad I didn't blindfold you, Sage.'

Adrian came back and opened her door for her, helping her out of the car. He stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. 'Trust me,' he whispered, gently kissing her from her jaw to her neck.

Sydney walked forwards, guided by Adrian's hands. He dropped his hands and Sydney gasped in delight.

He had put a blanket on the floor with a few pillows to relax on. There was a picnic basket on one corner of the blanket and he had set out plates of food and a wine bottle with two wine glasses. Candles were lit around the picnic site, giving everything a soft glow. The moon was out now and the stars were shining in the sky.

'Oh, Adrian this is amazing!' Sydney said, turning around to look at her boyfriend. She was speechless. 'This is beautiful!' She pulled him toward her and pressed her lips to his.

'So did you like the surprise?' Adrian asked slyly.

'Yes, definitely the most romantic thing you have done by far,' she giggled.

They sat down on the blanket, and Sydney relaxed completely for the first time in weeks.

'So what's on the menu?'

'I made a traditional South African bunny chow for the main course, with strawberries and cream for starters.' Adrian declared.

Sydney laughed. Trust Adrian to make even a romantic picnic an interesting food experience.

* * *

**(After Dinner)**

Adrian reached for something in the basket and pulled out a carton with two spoons.

'Gelato?' He asked with a grin.

'Only if it's pomegranate,' Sydney said with a smile.

He opened the carton and ate a bit of gelato with his spoon, looking at her expectantly.

Sydney knew she shouldn't...there was way too much sugar and calories in that one carton, but Adrian was giving her his puppy dog eyes and it was damn near impossible to resist them.

'Okay,' she caved. 'But only a little.'

She lifted her spoon. It wasn't that bad, actually. They managed to finish the entire carton, though it was mostly due to Adrian.

'One more spoonful left. It's up to you Sage' Adrian told her with semi straight face.

Sydney raised her eyebrows and noticed a bit of gelato on the corner of his mouth. A devious thought began to form in her head.

She leaned towards him, not heading for the spoon of gelato though. Adrian seemed to have known what she wanted to do, since he put down the spoon and went to meet her halfway.

She stopped just as her lips were about and inch away from hers. Sydney could feel his sweet breath on her lips. It sent a shudder through her and those green eyes of his became her entire world. Her tongue slowly reached out, licking the spot of gelato off his face. It tasted sweet. She ran her tongue along his lips, tasting the sweetness of the gelato and that unique taste of his.

Then they were kissing. Her hands found themselves in his hair and he gripped her hips, going lower and lower. Adrian pulled away, and Sydney whimpered from the loss of his lips.

'Maybe we should get back. It's late, and you need to get back to school.'

He was so sweet. He didn't want to take things too far. But the same could not be said for Sydney. She wanted him - badly.

Sydney pulled him down by his collar so she could speak directly in his ear. 'You mean I can't take you to the bedroom and have my way with you?' She ran her hand down his chest.

Adrian took a deep breath and visibly controlled himself. His expression went from thinly controlled desire to a look of hurt. 'Sage, my love, what kind of guy do you take me for?'

'My kind of guy,' she said briskly and pulled him to his feet.

'Pack up the things. Then drive back to your apartment as fast as you can.' She smiled mischievously. 'I want to see what you have on under that shirt.'

That was plenty of encouragement for Adrian. He had everything packed and was speeding back with her in less than five minutes.

They reached his apartment. Sydney placed her hand on his inner thigh and whispered in his ear,' I'll be waiting in the bedroom...'

'Wear the black bra,' was his almost incoherent reply.

Sydney stopped and turned back.

'Oh, I planned on not wearing anything at all.'

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it!

R and R. Please, no flames! Only constructive criticism please.

xoxo

proudly-fanvergent


End file.
